The Day Would Come
by medhavi16
Summary: George sits by Fred's grave and sends him a letter he wrote. Horrible summary, one-shot.


George Weasley silently walked up the little hill at the back of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He reached a rusted iron gate, opened it and entered the graveyard situated on the top of the hill. It was where a lot of tombstones lay in pure peace, without the disturbance of the hard wind blowing about, rustling the leaves and bushes. George sat down on the grass in front of one particular grave and stared at it for a while.

_FRED WEASLEY_  
_ April 1 1978 - 2 May 1998_  
_ Mischief Remains Managed_

He quietly slid a hand into his pocket and searched for something. He then finally got what he was looking for- a piece of parchment. He rolled it open and read it.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I hope you are great, wherever you are. I wishing you so because I am not fine here. I'm certainly not. _  
_It's been a week since your funeral. Nothing's in place. Mum and Dad try to act cheerful in front of us but I know that inside, they are falling apart. I sometimes hear Mum crying alone in her bedroom when I pass by. Everyone's falling apart inside, the truth be told. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and even Harry and Hermione... the look in their eyes tells how much their hearts are aching._

_And me? I'm dying while I live, Freddie. I really, truly am. It just pains so much waking up and not finding you snoring on the opposite bed. Eating breakfast without you. I can't even face the joke shop alone. The fact that you're not there bugs me all along. The moment I saw your dead body still haunts me. I have nightmares of you going far from where I stand stuck to the ground. And that's the truth._

_It bothers me all the time that we never even got to say goodbye. I just wish for some miracle, I just want to touch you, hug you, see you again. Even if its just for a second._

_Where have you gone, brother? The world with you seems so far away. We had so many dreams together, what about them? Why did you have to go so early? I feel so lonely without you. It felt so cheerful and happy with you by my side. And in this world with a billion people in it, I feel so lonely. Where is that companionship now, Fred? Where is that love, that care, those pranks? Just in my memory, in my heart._

_But I'll live, Fred, I'll live. And I'll make all our dreams come true, just for you. I'll not let go anything, and whatever I achieve, it'll be in the memory of my other half, the guy who stood beside me for 21 beautiful, fond years, sharing all my happiness, jokes and pains. I'll manage the mischief, I promise. You're my partner in crime, Fred, and I won't let our crimes end just like that, would I? I'm not sure if this will ever find you or not, but if it does, I just want to let you know that I hope that there will be a day when we meet again, and that'll be the day I'll proudly say to everyone up there that you are my brave, brave brother. _

_Until then,_  
_Your loving brother and best friend,_  
_George_

A silent tear found its way down George's cheek as he rolled back the parchment. He dug the upturned soil on the corner of the gravestone and dug the letter carefully into it. As he did so, he could almost feel Fred present there, sitting on the gravestone, with a hand on George's shoulder and a grin across his face. That was when George knew that no matter how far Fred felt, he will always be standing beside him, he'll always stay alive in his heart.

George stood up from the ground and gave one sad smile at the place where his twin lay. 'Goodbye, Fred,' he said quietly to himself. Then he started walking back down the hill through the wind blowing hard.

There surely would come a day when they'd meet again, and their jokes and pranks and mischief would continue till the end of time. Until that day, George Weasley would just live.

* * *

**A/N~ I know that a letter wasn't the most original idea. But I really think that feelings are expressed the best way in a letter. Thanks very much for reading. Please do let me know what you think in the reviews, your response matters a lot.**


End file.
